Plastic sunglasses in the past have been made in various styles to intercept light along the top and around the sides of the glasses. Wraparound sunglasses are an example of glasses which can intercept the light at the sides of the glasses. Light rays which can enter the user's eyes from above can create extreme discomfort.
The present invention provides plastic sunglasses which include a plastic transparent lens piece and a separate opaque visor which snap locks onto the top of the lens piece to block light rays which would otherwise enter the user's eyes from above. The visor has an additional function in that, being a separate piece, it can provide a style statement by using colors that can contrast with or match the color of the transparent lens piece.
In providing such a snap-on visor, the means for attaching the visor to the top of the lens piece can be a difficult problem. There is a need to ensure that the visor is held firmly on the lens piece without easily falling off or becoming loosened, especially during physical activities such as running or skiing, for example. The snap lock feature also should be conducive to easily removing the visor and replacing it with a similar one of a different color without substantial difficulty. It is particularly desirable that such a snap locked visor be interlocked with the top of the lens piece and removed without requiring special tools or the like.